


A lost crow

by KyouTsuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyouTsuki/pseuds/KyouTsuki
Summary: Haikyuu AU in which the teams are hybrids. There really isn't a plot since this is mainly Hinata interacting with other teams. Not really romance, but I'll hint at relationships.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 9





	A lost crow

**Author's Note:**

> Hybrids is just a fancy term for Humans with animalistic characteristics. Hybrid form is basically human form (yeah, now that I think about it, I'm a little confused). I'll try to make it obvious when they're in their 'animal' form.  
> \- 9/17/2020 made some minor edits-

Hinata swooped down and picked up at an apple core. He flew up to the nearest tree and munched on the apple core happily. It was the only thing that made him happy at the moment.  
Especially since he had been separated from his Murder. They had been soaring high, Hinata and Kageyama a distance away from the rest, when an eagle came down and clawed at him. Well, it wasn’t a normal eagle, but rather a hybrid. Hinata had recognized him as Ushijima. 

Hinata shuddered as he remembered his first encounter with Ushijima. He was in his hybrid form. Hinata stood at 162.8 cm in his hybrid form. The only reason that normal villagers could tell that he was a hybrid was because of the small crow-feathered crown that lay atop his head. There was also the fact that his eyes resembled that of crows. Hybrids usually had some type of ‘accessory’ that they kept close to them and wore out in the open. There were also the hidden crow wings that covered his back. They looked like tattoos but could actually extend and unravel. Although, flying in their hybrid form was not recommended because they could attract attention from others. 

Hinata and Kageyama had been racing around a foreign area. They were trying to reach the river near the neutral ground when they bumped into Ushijima. Ushijima was shirtless- his tattoo out and exposed. The shape of his wings resembled that of eagles. Hinata stiffened as the word elite rang through his head.

Ushijima seemed to recognize them.  
“Ah, you’re from the clan that fell prey to the power of Seijoh. It’s embarrassing, really, seeing as the only one strong enough is Oikawa. Everyone else in Seijoh is weak. They are the equivalent of infertile soil.”  
Kageyama and Hinata frowned at that. Although they had lost, it wasn’t fair to say that Seijoh was only strong because of Oikawa. Hinata stepped forward as Ushijima started to put on his shirt. Hinata’s crowish eyes focused on Ushijima. The pupils now looked like slits as they locked onto the eagle. Hinata cocked his head to the side and, without any hesitation, said, “If Seijoh is infertile soil, are we concrete or something? Or rather, are you saying we’re worth less than that?” 

The atmosphere became tense as Hinata and Ushijima's eyes met. Even if Ushijima was taller and stronger, Hinata wasn’t willing to back down from their staring contest. It wasn’t until they heard the ‘thwish’ from an arrow that their stare-off came to a halt. The arrow was about to destroy the statue situated on the cliff that was found slightly above them. The statue signified neutral territory and it would be a huge no-no if it was destroyed. 

As a result, Ushijima jumped with the intention of stopping the arrow. It wasn’t until a figure blocked his vision that Ushijima realized Hinata Shoyo was not only in front of him, but had jumped higher than him. 

Hinata saw the arrow zoom by in slow motion. It took him a few seconds to get above Ushijima. His hand grabbed the side of the arrow and completely crushed it. As Hinata and Ushijima landed, Ushijima’s face showed his immense shock. 

Hinata turned to Ushijima and held out the arrow, broken into two pieces by the strength of his grip. “I am Hinata Shoyo from the concrete. Whether you want it to happen or not, I will demolish you.” Hinata dropped the broken arrow pieces in front of Ushijima and walked away. Kageyama smirked and followed after his friend. 

That had been the first and last time that Hinata had seen Ushijima. At least, until Ushijima had attacked him out of nowhere. 

If that wasn’t enough, Hinata couldn’t fly that well because his wing was broken. He fell into the flowing stream and got carried away. He couldn’t change into his hybrid form because that would make the injury worse. 

“Wow, what do we have here!” Hinata froze as he felt something land besides him. It was a pink and grey cockatoo, otherwise known as a Galah. Hinata found himself pinned down by other Galah birds, making his injury worse. 

“Hey, take it easy. He’s injured.” 

The main Galah spoke before turning to Hinata, who was still in his crow form, and said, “I’m sorry, you have trespassed into Wakutani land. We have to take you into custody just in case you are a danger to us.” The main Galah swooped down and then turned into his Hybrid form. He stood at about 172 cm, give or take some, and had a buzzcut. 

“Hi, I’m Nakashima Takeru,” He said before pulling out some restraining tape, specifically made for hybrids , and tossed it up to his friends who proceeded to wrap Hinata up. 

“I’m really sorry about this.”

That was the last thing Hinata heard before he was knocked out.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by another Haikyuu AU. I remember Hinata got taken care of by Date Tech, who were trolls? If you know the name, then please drop it.


End file.
